Te quiero, mamá
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Serie de 7 historias de Laila, Leila, Laili, Lila, Lili, Lali y Emma con sus madres en el 10 de mayo. Regalo de dia de las madres para mi mamá.
1. Gracias por querer ser mi creadora

**Hola a todos y a todas, bueno, esta "historia" será una serie de one-shots de mis siete personajes donde se les vera con sus mamás. Este es mi regalo para mi mamá ya que ella sabe que me gusta mucho escribir y probablemente ya hasta este leyendo esto bueno. Bueno sin más preámbulo…eh aquí…el primer one-shot.**

 **Personaje: Laila Darby (Witwicky)**

 **Universo: Transformers Prime**

 **Mamá: June Darby**

 **Advertencia: Este one-shot contiene spoiler de mi fic de Transformers que tengo en Wattpad, si siguen esa historia no les recomiendo que lo vean. Si aun así lo van a hacer ¡disfrútenlo!**

Capitulo. 1. Gracias por querer ser mi creadora

–Listo, por fin terminamos– suspiro Laila satisfecha una vez que los decepticons terminaron de recoger todo el energon de esa mina. – ¿Listos para volver, chicos?

–Claro que sí, estoy muerta del cansancio– se quejó Yuki dejándose caer al suelo.

– ¿Pero tú de que te quejas? – Interrumpió Terry –tú no hiciste nada.

–Claro que sí, no ves que hasta Breakdown tuvo que ayudarme a cargar el energon, no todo es dirigir como lo hacen ustedes tres.

–Jajajaja, también cargamos energon para tu información, Yuki– se burló Gerry

La japonesa bufo molesta y se fue con dirección hacia sus decepticons. Terry fue con Breadwing, Gerry con Airachnid y finalmente la castaña regreso con Starscream. Al estar de regreso en la nave decepticon los cuatro "no-humanos" estaban en su habitación cada uno en sus asuntos: Laila patinaba de un lado a otro mientras armaba algún armamento nuevo para su con; Gerry hacia abdominales; Terry negaba a la actitud de su mellizo mientras planeaba un nuevo ataque y Yuki editaba las fotos que había tomado ese día.

–Y bien chicas ¿listas para mañana?

–Claro que sí, no puedo esperar.

– ¿Qué pasa mañana? – pregunto Laila sin separar la vista de su trabajo

–Es 10 de mayo.

El sonido de algo romperse guio las miradas de todos hasta Laila quien por error había tirado un tubo de ensayo pero se mantenía quieta, aunque los tres podían jurar que la notaban temblar.

– ¿Es…es mañana?

–Eh…si, Terry, Rafa y yo ya planeamos todo para darle un gran día a nuestra creadora desde las 6 am…

–…hasta la media noche.

–Y Miko y yo hemos planeado desde hace meses algo genial, desgraciadamente no podemos ir hasta Japón a ver a nuestras mamás así que planeamos con ellas un video chat doble, ya quiero ver si las clases que le di a mi creadora antes de venir aquí funcionan todavía.

– ¿Qué van a hacer Jack y tú para su creadora? ¿Ya le dijiste a Starscream y a Lord Megatron que no vendrás mañana?

–Amm…yo si vendré mañana, mamá pasara el día de las madres solamente con Jack.

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso es inaudito! No recuerdo un solo 10 de mayo que no estuviera con mi creadora…claro excepto este.

–Si pero…saben muy bien que ella no es mi creadora original…saben perfectamente que soy adoptada, creo que será mejor que lo pase con su único hijo biológico.

–Laila, el hecho de que seas adoptada no quiere decir que no puedas pasar el día de mañana con ella ¿Qué acaso no fue ella la que te cuido cuando llegaste a tu casa?

–Sí, pero entiende Terry…aunque quiera…yo no soy de esa familia.

Antes de que pudieran seguir intentando convencerla Laila salió patinando a todo lo que podía. Llego hasta la cubierta y patino hasta la orilla sentándose en el borde sin temor alguno de caer al vacío; miro atrás y encontró a Predaking durmiendo, Starscream de seguro estaba con Knock Out o con Soundwave así que no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse…o sí. Tomo su teléfono y llamo a la única persona que podría ayudarla.

– _¿Hola?_

–Jack, tengo un problema.

– _¿Qué sucede ahora hermanita?_

–No pienso pasar 10 de mayo con mamá ¿Crees que este bien?

– _La verdad no, oye ya hablamos de esto a mamá no le importa si eres adoptada o no._

–Pero a mí si…me siento como una intrusa.

– _Pero es mamá y después de tantos años que estuviste en la universidad sé que le encantaría pasarlo contigo. Me tengo que ir nos vemos en la casa, adiós._

–Adiós.

Laila se quedó ahí pensando en que quería a su creadora adoptiva…pero no sentía que fuera correcto. Después de pensarlo por mucho rato tuvo su decisión tomada, se adentró a la nave nuevamente y la próxima vez que volvió a salir fue con Starscream para que la llevara de regreso a casa.

La noche paso rápidamente y dio paso a la mañana del día que todas las mamás esperaban. June se despertó y se encontró con su hijo mayor preparando el desayuno pero sin rastro de su hija más pequeña, pensó con tristeza que estaría trabajando con los decepticons así que se sentó y vi con algo de risa como su hijo casi ponía azúcar en los huevos en vez de sal. Jack tuvo que salir para comprar más leche y pocos segundos después de que se fuera escucho como la puerta del cuarto de Laila se abrió y esta misma salía.

–Hola mamá, felicidades.

–Laila creí que te habías ido a trabajar.

–No, ayer le dije a Starscream y a Lord Megatron que no iría para poder estar hoy contigo.

La señora Darby sonrió pero se preocupó al ver como Laila empezaba a llorar.

–Es que no quería estar aquí porque siento que sería una sinvergüenza si vengo como si nada después de pasar 10 años sin celebrar este día o cualquier otro contigo y con Jack. Además, me siento como una malagradecida estuve con ustedes hasta que cumplí 3 años y me fui a la universidad a otro continente. Y todo eso a que tampoco soy tu hija biológica, mis creadores originales ni siquiera se molestaron en quererme y a quienes si me quisieron los deje tres años después, pero me eh dado cuenta que si evito este y los otros días las cosas nunca se arreglaran tú me aceptaste aun cuando no tenías nada que ver conmigo– Laila tuvo que respirar mucho para poder soltar lo que desde hace muchos años quería decirle – ¡Te quiero mama y gracias por querer ser mi creadora!

Laila se abrazó a su mamá ahora sin poder detener su llanto. Ahora lo entendía, a su mamá no le importaba que fuera adoptada o que fuera una decepticon lo que si le importaba…es que era su hija.

 **Y hasta aquí la primera historia. Esta es la historia de Laila, vamos con Leila. Mejor me apuro, nos leemos luego…en unos minutos tal vez.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Eres la mejor mamá de todas

**Hola a todos y a todas, ya estamos aquí con la nueva historia y ahora es el turno de Leila. Así que ya de una vez sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

 **Personaje: Leila Gisela**

 **Universo: Mi nueva vida**

 **Mamá: Laura Gisela**

Capitulo. 2. Eres la mejor mamá de todas

Leila se encontraba en el jardín dibujando el bosque junto a su hermano Lucio que estaba recostado en el césped. Su padre Luis estaba preparando todo para la siguiente pelea que harían sus hijos y Laura estaba en la cocina haciendo un pastel. Una vez que Leila termino de dibujar los pinos miro a su hermano que probablemente ya estaba por el quinto sueño. Acto seguido, se tiro sobre el sacándole casi todo el aire. Ambos empezaron a pelear y a pegar y demás cosas aunque lo hacían riéndose, así es como los dos se llevaban.

– ¡Leila, ven por favor! – la llamo Laura

Ambos hermanos detuvieron su pelea y la menor se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente para regresar pronto y seguir "peleando" con su hermano.

– ¿Qué paso, mamá?

–Ya termine el pastel, ahora quiero que me ayudes a hacer galletas.

–Ay mamá, pero estoy ocupada ahorita y mi clase está por comenzar.

–Perder una clase de "autodefensa" no te afectara en nada así que empieza a engrasar la charola, por favor.

Leila reprimió un bufido y empezó con lo que su mamá le había dicho. El resto de la tarde Laura se la paso explicándole como se tenían que hacer esas galletas pero Leila solo escuchaba algunos fragmentos ya en su mayoría estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, debido a esto su mamá tuvo que llamarla hasta 5 veces para que fuera a apagar el horno. Laura saco las galletas y todos se las acabaron en menos de 10 minutos. Llego la hora de que todos se fueran a acostar y ahora mismo los hermanos se cepillaban los dientes mientras Lucio le platicaba lo que había dicho su padre en la clase.

– ¿Y que más paso?

–Platico sobre las ventajas de las navajas y las desventajas de una escopeta.

– ¿La escopeta tiene desventajas?

–Sí, algunas.

En eso Luis se asomó y entro al baño.

–Hola niños, ¿ya tienen todo listo para mañana?

– ¿Qué pasa mañana? – pregunto Lucio

– ¿No lo recuerdan? Mañana es 10 de mayo.

Ambos casi se atragantan con la pasta dental y cuando por fin pudieron respirar estaban muy alterados. ¡Habían olvidado el día de las madres! Los dos empezaron a hiperventilarse y después de decirle a su padre un rápido "buenas noches" corrieron hasta la habitación de estar de los dos y pasaron casi toda la noche pensando en que hacer para su mamá.

 **Al día siguiente**

Eran las 7 am y ambos hermanos se fueron lo más silenciosamente hasta la cocina, sacaron todo lo necesario para hacer galletas y empezaron.

– ¿Cuánto es de harina? – inquirió Lucio

–Ni idea– respondió tratando de encontrar la receta de las galletas del día anterior

– ¿Por qué elegimos hacer galletas?

–Porque a mamá le gusta hacer postres, por eso.

Durante casi una hora intentaron hacer la masa pero confundían muchas cosas como meter todo en la licuadora en vez de la batidora o agregar salsa de soya en vez de vainilla y hasta olvidar engrasar la charola y que las terribles galletas se pegaran. Dieron las 1 pm y la cocina estaba hecha un desastre; escucharon pasos y vieron como sus padres veía sorprendidos la cocina.

–Amm…feliz 10 de mayo– dijeron los dos con nerviosismo

 **Una limpieza de la cocina después**

Ambos hermanos limpiaron todo el desastre que habían hecho y una vez que todo estuvo limpio Laura los llamo a la mesa donde les sirvió del pastel de tres leches que había hecho el día anterior y después un pedazo de flan napolitano.

Al final si fue un buen día de las madres.

–Gracias mami, eres la mejor mamá de todas.

 **Y hasta aquí la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y mejor me apuro a ir a hacer el tercero, nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. Eres genial, mamá

**Hola a todos y a todas aquí traigo la tercera historia que es de una personaje que sé que conocen y quieren mucho así que ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

 **Personaje: Laili Murtons**

 **Universo: Mi amado pirata/Mi hermosa sirena**

 **Mamá: Lizbeth Murtons**

Capitulo. 3. Eres genial, mamá

Laili estaba tirada en su sillón viendo al techo pensando en que podría darle a su mamá para el 10 de mayo. Ya tenía lista hecha pero sentía que aún le faltaban muchas cosas. Escucho como la puerta se habría y vio a su tío Vincent entrar.

–Vamos princesa morada, ya hora de comer.

–Ya voy en unos minutos tío.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te tiene hace desde la mañana?

–Mañana es el día de la madre y aun no sé qué puedo darle a mamá.

Vincent vio una lista en la mesa de centro y se dedicó a leerla. Le revolvió el cabello a su sobrina y se sentó junto a ella.

–Laili ya tienes muchas cosas preparadas, creo que ya es suficiente.

–No, yo quiero darle más, ella se lo merece. ¿Me ayudas a pensar, por favor?

–Claro.

Pasaron casi media hora pensando que más poder agregar a la lista. Al final, Luis llego a ver porque tardaban tanto su hermano y su hija, ellos le explicaron y les dijo a ambos que podían seguir pensándolo después de comer. Bajaron a comer pero Laili solo pensaba en que más darle a su mamá. Estaba por darse por vencida cuando de la nada la idea perfecta le llego de rayo. Se apresuró a terminar de comer y salió directo a su cuarto.

–Colmillos, ven aquí.

El murciélago antes mencionado salió de su lugar y se dirigió hasta su dueña.

–Por fin sé que voy a hacer para mi mamá, ahora necesito que hagas de murciélago mensajero y le digas a todos que no voy a poder ir a la pizzería– escribió una nota y la ato a una de las patas de Colmillos. Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta la ventana –sé que es más fácil mandarles mensaje pero así es más divertido, aparte de que te hace falta ejercicio, ve con cuidado.

Vio como Colmillos salió volando hasta la pizzería. Después, llamo a su papá y a su tío pues necesitaría su ayuda para la sorpresa o mejor dicho las sorpresas que le daría a su mamá.

 **Al día siguiente**

Lizbeth se despertó a las 10 am pero se sorprendió al escuchar algo de ruido en la parte de abajo. Se cambió y al bajar se encontró con que Luis, Vincent y Laili habían hecho un gran desayuno para ella.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?

–Hemos planeado esto para que hoy simplemente descanses– contesto Laili –hoy no iras a trabajar y pasaras el día entero con nosotros tres.

Desayunaron y después le entregaron sus regalos: una IPad nueva, un IPhone nuevo, una computadora, discos de su cantante favorito y una sala nueva que ella hace mucho quería. En la tarde fueron a la playa de Coney Island, eso no fue difícil solo fueron por su avión privado y listo. Cuando volvieron ya eran las 6 pm y mientras Luis y Vincent llevaban las cosas que Lizbeth había comprado Laili se apresuró a preparar la fase final de las sorpresas. Cuando su mamá llego a la sala se encontró con Laili esperándola para que jugaran al Wii.

–Sé que te gusta jugar mucho eso de Pet rescuet y Farm héroes saga pero pensé que jugar con el wii también sería divertido.

Lizbeth tomo uno de los controles y ambas se pusieron a jugar golf. Un rato después Luis y Vincent se les unieron ya que ahora jugaban al box y para sorpresa de todos Lizbeth estaba ganando. Laili hace rato había perdido y ahora estaba en el mueble acariciando a Colmillos mientras veía como su mamá terminaba venciendo a su tío Vincent.

–Eres genial, mamá– le dijo al mismo tiempo que Lizbeth alzaba los brazos por su victoria.

 **Y hasta aquí la historia. Ok, la que sigue es Lila que probablemente pocos conocen y probablemente se salten esa historia pero bueno, nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
